


Lemon incest

by AkaiBaraPark



Category: Stray Kids (Band), VIXX
Genre: Boyfriends, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Piercings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiBaraPark/pseuds/AkaiBaraPark
Summary: Changbin always had a thing for his half brother. Little did he know things were reciprocated.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Wonshik, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin/Kim Wonshik, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Kim Wonshik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Lemon incest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashBuggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBuggie/gifts).



> Here's my gift for Rima uwu it took time and she was very patient with my lazy ass. Please enjoy even if I'm no good at smut xjjsjx.

No matter how far Changbin's memory could go. He would always remember admiring his step brother. Kim Wonshik, they had different dads, but took very similar features from their mom. Changbin was the youngest by almost ten years, but he always remembered his step brother as someone who was taking care of him and protecting him to the most of his ability.   
Even now, years later, Wonshik having job and his own flat, Changbin was still glued to his big brother like a leech. And that was okay ! Because Wonshik wanted him around.   
Lately he wasn't here all that much because of his job as a tattoo artist and because he had someone. A significant other.   
Changbin never saw the mysterious person, but his brother had good taste, or at least, he idealized his brother's choices. And his love life was one of the choices Changbin was sure Wonshik was good at.   
How could he not be ? Wonshik had everything. He earned money, was kind, and so very hot, but you didn't hear it from him. This silly obsession with his brother was something he always tried to push further at the back of his teenager's mind.   
At first, Changbin thought he was only a very proud little brother. Just an admirer like a lot of kids looking up to their siblings. But as he grew older, he understood that having thoughts of your brother's hands around your neck and roaming on your body was far from being considered normal.   
Tonight it had been decided he would go to Wonshik's flat because he didn't have to go to college the next day. He knew he would be alone till at least 8PM, but he didn't mind. It would leave him with more time to snoop in his brother's stuff. 

Looking out the bus's window, his head hitting it because of the bumps on the road, he let his mind drift of. He tried to imagine the mysterious person who was now together with his half brother. He wasn't jealous. Not that much. Because he knew what he felt wasn't accepted and normal. But his heart was still sour.   
His stop arrived quickly when his mind started to piece together what felt like the perfect human for his brother. He imagined a beautiful woman with dark red hair, piercings and tattoos.   
He sighed, put his headphones back on his ears and walked to the appartment complex Wonshik lived in.   
Itaewon was a nice place if you liked music, bars, but also if you were a foreigner or gay. You could almost live like a "normal" person.   
Changbin took out the keys to the flat when he got there -his poor legs suffered the broken elevator and three floors- and unlocked the place.   
This flat was cozy and charming. Prints of Wonshik's art on the wall, and trinkets spread across the desk where he was drawing his client's requests.   
Changbin threw his bag in the small guest room at the right of Wonshik's own. The walls here were bare, he never took the time to decorate this space. After all, he only slept in there when he came to see his brother. In general, he would stay with Wonshik to watch him work, or they would watch a movie, eat and drink till they pass out from the alcohol or because laughing for hours would have tire them out.   
Looking at the clock once he came back in the living room, he pouted seeing that he had at least 2 hours to wait. He switched the TV on, to fill the silence a little, before heading to the kitchen to fix himself a snack. He didn't miss the door to Wonshik's room, left ajar. After pouring himself a glass of coke and grabbing a cookie or two, he sneaked in the room.  
The room was painted a dark grey and the wall where the headboard was had a huge drawing of a white demon on it. Probably done by Wonshik during days off. Burgundy bed sheets and fluffy pillows took place nicely on the mattress. The desk in the corner was a mess of paper and charcoal, Changbin knew that charcoal was his brother's favorite medium to use to draw if it was to relax.   
Putting down the cookie he started to organize the drawing silently. Curiosity was one of his biggest flaw and so once the pile of drawings was done, he flipped through all of it, his forgotten glass of coke wetting the desk where it stayed.   
He recognized most of the things on paper. Animals, creatures, some landscapes, but after a while he saw two other types of illustrations. Portraits.   
One was of him. Which surprised him a lot because of how detailed it looked. And the second one was of a man he never saw.   
Curly black hair, plush lips, droopy eyes, dimples, quite the nose too. He was unconventionally beautiful. But still, this man was a mystery to Changbin that he may bring up during a conversation with Wonshik. 

After organizing he finished his snack in the room and went back into investigating. Opening drawers and looking under the bed were almost a routine. He would find the same things.   
Pens, Polaroids of them together at a themed park, a pack of gum most likely way to old to still be good, a lighter and a weed grinder and a book of sort on plants and flowers used as a reference for his work. Under the bed would be shoe boxes, dust, a lot of dust, maybe a pair of earbuds, and sometimes a sock.   
But he never saw what he found that day.   
It was a box of condoms. Opened and with a packet or two missing.   
Given, he knew his brother had someone but still, his face started to heat up pretty bad and he got back on his feet before exiting the room.   
That's when the drawing of the man came back to his mind.   
Was his brother together with this man ? It would make sense. After all, Wonshik just loved anyone. He found beauty in every living being he crossed path with.   
Still, jealousy started weighing on Changbin's shoulders. 

His little "being nosy" moment used him an hour. And he decided to send his brother a text to know the hour of his return so that he could order take out. 

Shikkie-hyung :

Binnie binnie, I'll be here in around thirty minutes. Order what you want but buy a third serving. I need you to meet someone ~ 

The message stuck with Changbin till the moment the front door opened, the food arrived seconds ago and now the two persons he was waiting for were on the threshold.   
He got up from the couch to greet his half brother, but the air got knocked out of him when he saw the person who came with Wonshik.   
It was the man from the drawing but something was different somehow.   
Curly brown hair, droopy eyes and blinding smile with dimples. Oh.   
He has a lip ring.   
Wonshik smiled to Changbin's silence and took the opportunity to introduce them. 

"Changbin this is Bangchan my boyfriend you could say. And Chan, this is Changbin my little brother" he said with a smile so delicate that Changbin had to control himself from short circuiting.   
Bangchan or just Chan ? Smiled at him and bowed a little before speaking. His voice was so melodious.  
"Wonshik told me a lot about you. I'm glad we can finally meet" his smile and voice were like honey.   
"Wonshik was very secretive about you but I'm glad to meet you too Bangchan". 

Smiles were exchanged before the three of them gathered around the coffee table to eat. It was more of a habit to eat on this table than on the big one and it seemed that Chan was okay with the idea.   
Somehow, Changbin's jealousy started to fade away when they talked. The three of them had a lot of common points, like their love for arts and nature. How could it be any other way ? Wonshik was a man of passion and by association most of the persons he was associating with were the same. Changbin also liked the fact that they didn't display their affection all that much while he was there. He certainly caught them kissing when he got back from the kitchen but decided against any remarks, it's not like he didn't find it… hot in a way.   
How Wonshik big hands were gripping Chan's hips, how the kiss sounded almost desperate, how he thought he heard a whimper coming from Chan. Yeah, he would have material to think about soon.   
Though he would try not to imagine them too much, because again, Wonshik was his brother. And it was not normal to think about your brother and his boyfriend when jerking off.   
They watched a movie together and talked a lot before Changbin decided to turn in for the night. He fell asleep easily but somehow got woken up not long after. His bedroom door always stayed open at night because of his cat wanting to come and go. Even at his brother's he would leave the door open, habits die hard. 

Changbin was still half asleep even if he was now sitting motionless on his bed, the moon shining through the old blinds of the window. After a moment of silence, he heard what woke him up minutes prior.   
His eyes shot open right away and he almost gasped but ended up covering his mouth with both his hands to keep himself quiet.   
Taking a moment to put himself together, he gathered enough courage to slip off from his bed, his naked feet meeting the fluffy rug he bought with Wonshik when the former arrived in the flat.   
He walked toward the wall separating both his room and Wonshik's and paid attention to his surroundings.   
This time the sound was way louder, as if it was kept low before but now was free to exist in the world. And Changbin wouldn't have it any other way.   
It was a moan. And not anyone's moan, it was his brother's boyfriend's moan.   
The melodious and honey like voice was now dripping with lust as more sounds started to make their way to Changbin's ears. The bed frame hitting the wall, the moans and whimpers from Chan, his brother's growls, pleading, sounds of slapping skin.   
Listening was already so much, but he would give his soul to the devil to be able to see. The breath he was holding was released as he left one of his hands to wander from his neck down to his crotch.   
He palmed himself before shaking his head, trying to stop himself from another jerking session involving his incestuous needs to get in his half brother's pants.   
He almost got back to bed.   
Almost.   
But Wonshik's voice caught him of guard and made his legs all wobbly and set his whole body on fire.   
It was way too easy to make him cave in.   
Could you blame him for enjoying the way his brother told Chan to take it and shut up ? Cause he just couldn't blame himself for being even harder than he already was. 

Changbin pinched his lips concentrating on what he could hear, but he craved the view it could give him. As silently as possible he slithered outside of his room, he didn't know why, but he knew the door to his brother's room was left ajar, he knew it from how clear the moans were.   
He held his breath as he looked in the dim lit room.   
The dark red pillows were on the floor, clothes thrown all over and the bed sheets almost off the bed. A whine made him look up to the bed. He couldn't see everything, but what he saw made him shiver with arousal.   
His eyes zeroed on Chan's forearms and hands gripping what was left of the sheets on the bed. His curly hair was a mess, strands sticking to temples. The milky white of his skin shiny with sweat clashing with the red of the bedsheets. A new moan made Changbin come closer to the door, eager to see more and hear more.   
He saw how Chan's back was arched, Wonshik's hand pressing him into the mattress. He traced his half brother's boyfriend's body, seeing the curve of his ass and how toned his thighs were before he could see a glimpse of Wonshik's face. A smirk on his lips as he pounded into the brunette under him.   
The sound of slapping skin made Changbin even more bothered, his eyes going from his half brother to Chan not knowing what to do with himself.   
The squelching, moans and grunts pushed him to grab his hard on. And blow his cover at the same time by accident when a needy whine left him.   
He could run to his room, pretend that he didn't hear a thing, and then jerk off to the sounds only but sadly, Chan had heard him somehow. And Changbin knew it. How could he not when Chan's teary eyes were locked with his.   
Then he heard another whine, his name laced in honey, as Chan tried to tell Wonshik about the little voyeur behind the door.   
Silence.   
Before Wonshik's voice beckoned him inside. 

"Why don't you take a better look Binnie ? Chan isn't against the idea"

He had said in a smile after giving another thrust into his boyfriend who agreed, eyes still boring through Changbin's head.   
He waited, he needed to be certain of the invitation before he opened the door fully, taking in the scene in front of him.   
It was painfully hot, and his dick could attest of it.   
Wonshik looked at him with a smile, disheveled, golden skin all sweaty, his tattoos a beautiful contrast to Chan's virgin skin. 

"Enjoying the show Changbin ?"  
He asked in a sweet tone as Chan changed position to stretch his back and go to all four again, it must have been painful to only have your butt up for so long.   
Changbin didn't know how, but he got the courage and the voice to finally speak.   
"Yeah. You're hot… the both of you"

A melodious chuckle made him look back to Chan. Up close he could see so many blossoms or bites and bruises over his skin, it made his body burn with more desire. He wants to add to this collection of temporary tattoos.   
"And we thought you'd be uncomfortable if we as much as kissed in front of you… but you're a little peeping Tom"  
He said almost singing each word before a hiss left his plush lips.   
A new bruise blossoming on his bottom.   
"Channie, you know I prefer when your mouth is shut. Don't be a brat"  
Wonshik smiled as a whine left his boyfriend again, said boy now looking at the ground his legs all shaky. 

"Say Binnie binnie, what do you think of joining us ?"   
Wonshik asked as he grabbed a fistful of Chan's curls making the man cry out in pleasure.   
"Channie's mouth is very welcoming and I must admit, I've always found you just as hot as you may find me." 

Hotter.   
He couldn't just stand there. He couldn't take it anymore. All this sexual tension between him and his half brother and his boyfriend. He needed it to end. He needed this rubber band to snap, and it did when he joined the couple on the bed and ravished Wonshik's lips in a kiss that he always longed for. They always longed for.   
Wonshik's mouth was so soft and plush, Changbin could easily get drunk from the kiss even if it was a short one.   
His half brother licked and nipped at his bottom lip before smiling to him.   
But something was bothering Changbin, and he needed to talk about it now or this worry would throw his fantasy out the window. He looked over to his brother's boyfriend who was still on all four but watching them and asked him the question that was wrecking his head.   
"You don't mind that… I mean, you don't mind your boyfriend you know…".  
"Fucking you ? Nah I don't" he said with a smile ending Changbin's stuttering and hesitation. He then added.   
"Gotta be honest, it's kinda weird to see two brothers having the hots for each other but eh. You're both fucking sexy and at the end of the day Wonshik is still mine".   
Changbin wanted to kiss the pout away from Chan's face. It was too cute to belong to such a perverted being. Looking at his half brother made him even more aroused, the smirk he gave him before gripping Chan's hips and snapping his body against his got Changbin riled up. He wanted that as well.   
Wanted the tattooed hand to push him face first in the remaining pillow as he was fucked hard.   
Chan's knuckles turning white holding onto the bed sheets. Moaning Wonshik's name as he reached his orgasm without even a stroke given to his dick. 

To say that Changbin's hard on was painful would be an understatement. Wonshik finished himself on his boyfriend's face, coating his lips and piercing with cum.   
And it was the sexiest and filthiest thing Changbin ever saw. He committed the image to memory, how his brother had thrown his head back in pleasure, before looking at Chan's delicate face covered in the sticky residue. He looked hotter.   
They were way too hot.   
He didn't even register when they both decided to come for him, but he sure noticed Wonshik behind him nipping at his neck and Chan's fingers dancing on his still clothed erection.   
"Tell us how you want it Binnie" his half brother asked after sucking a bruise under his ear.  
Changbin was overwhelmed but he got a grip on himself by finding reassurance in Wonshik's soft touches and Chan's chocolate eyes.   
"I want you. I want you in me and I want your boyfriend to suck me off"

A low growl made his insides twist, lust overtaking his whole being. He felt Wonshik's hands slipping under his top and tracing his ribs, blunt nails scratching his skin.   
Overwhelmed and captivated, he couldn't take his eyes off of Chan's.   
A whine left him when Wonshik took hold of his nipples and latched onto his earlobe. Chan used the distraction to undo Changbin's pants completely and free his erection. A smile stretched on his face and the youngest caught a glimpse of a tongue going over plump pierced lips before all he could see was a curly mess of hair between his thighs. He swallowed thickly when a hot breath touched his tip before a tongue teased his slit. Containing a moan he took hold of Wonshik's thigh and felt his half brother's whole body against his back. He didn't even know how to process everything happening to him. All he knew was that he got stripped from his clothes without even noticing it and that Chan's mouth was in fact really welcoming and warm. 

The three of them were on an equal stand. Fully naked, hot and bothered.   
Changbin on the bed on his knees, hands buried in Chan's curls as the man was deepthroating his whole dick like it was nothing.   
He could feel Wonshik leaving marks all over his shoulders and back as his fingers were doing magic deep inside of him. It felt uncomfortable at first, but the tender G spot was easily found. And he was reduced to a moaning mess in his half brother's arms.   
Wonshik's gritty voice made his body tingle when he whispered a simple sentence just loud enough for him to hear. 

"Fuck his mouth. He's so pretty when he cries. You'll love it."

And he complied. Feeling empty when Wonshik's fingers withdrawn as well as his whole body but chasing pleasure in Chan's mouth. He heard him gag but it made the act even more pleasurable. Chan's throat clenching around his dick as he fucked his mouth not showing any mercy. Changbin then found a way to see the chocolate eyes again and was greeted by tears and reddened cheeks. Chan was drooling, the blowjob becoming sloppier by the second and Changbin felt the warmth of an orgasm build up in his body. He pulled on Chan's hair making him deepthroat his dick again before pushing him away to contain his pleasure. He would cum but only to Wonshik's ministrations.   
A laugh left Chan's abused mouth and he looked at Changbin with more desire than before. Wonshik was watching them from where he was standing, a condom already on and lube in his hands. 

"Kiss"

His half brother ordered. And who was Changbin to say no to his brother. He got on top of Chan, spreading the other thighs to settle against him and kissed him.   
A lot of tongue and bites.   
A lot of whimpers and roaming hands.   
They grinded against each other, erections painful and red with want. Changbin pulled on Chan lip ring making the man cry out in pleasure.   
Then he felt the mattress dip behind him and hands grabbed his hips. A shiver ran through his spine when Wonshik's dick settled against his rim. He looked over his shoulder and started pleading for his brother to ruin him.   
A smile made it's way on Wonshik's lips, towering Chan and Changbin easily. He crept to Changbin's ear and whispered. 

"Are you still a virgin Binnie baby ?" 

A new whimper left the youngest of the three before he shook his head to say that no, he wasn't a virgin anymore. Wonshik raised an eyebrow and a grin spreaded on his face. 

"Tell me more"

An order.   
Changbin yet again complied. 

"Minho. Th-the baker. He lives in the building in front of ours."

Changbin whined getting lost again in Chan's chocolate eyes. Changbin was all shakey, waiting for his fantasy to come to life, instead Wonshik was prying infos out of him and making him embarrassed. Chan was listening intently raising a hand to caress Changbin's cheek as if he wanted to reassure him. 

"The baker hm ? He is really hot I must say. You have good taste. But his room window in also facing mom's window right ? Aren't you ashamed ? Mom could have seen you doing the dirty with the baker ? I assume you would have enjoyed it hm ? You little freak"

Changbin whined again closing his eyes at the idea of getting caught by their mom. As embarrassing as it would have been, the idea was making him even more aroused.   
A plush pair of lips came to his neck and peppered kisses and hickeys all over his skin while Wonshik started prepping him and calling him a little freak for fucking the baker and wanting to get I to his half brother's pants. Changbin's forearms were straining and he decided to just lay on top of Chan a bit more, chest pressed against one another and their faces so close it was a struggle not to kiss. But Changbin wouldn't dare kiss Chan without Wonshik asking or Chan taking the first step.   
He had already gone too far over the boundaries. Fucking with the baker, wanting his brother to fuck him, getting a threesome with his brother and his brother's hot boyfriend.   
He was a freak but he loved it. 

A moan left him when Wonshik's fingers pressed deep inside of him. Chan smiled at him complimenting how good he sounded, but all Changbin wanted was for his brother to fuck him senseless. 

"Wonshik please fuck me. Please, please, please !" He cried, his back arched as his head now rested against Chan's collarbone. Wonshik continued to tease Changbin for a while before grabbing his hair and pulling it a little to make him stay on all four for Chan to admire. He then finally sheathed his dick deep inside Changbin making him release a high pitch cry. He closed his eyes and a smile stretched his lips as a litany of "yes" left his lips like a mantra.   
He shivered when Chan's hands came to his torso to trace his skin all the way to his face to inspect it. 

"That's crazy how much you look like each other"  
He laughed and Changbin's heart skipped a beat. Wonshik definitely had good tastes in men.   
His train of thought got disrupted as a harsh tug to his hair made him complain. It was a short complain though, because his half brother started to move into him. Moans and whimpers were all Changbin could create, his legs felt like cotton and his brain felt like it as well. In a sort of trance he didn't know how to even react. His body against his half brother's and his boyfriend's body. Rough hands in his hair and hips, and calloused ones on his ribs and and shoulders. He didn't even register the fact that he was drooling, mouth agape and eyes to the ceiling when Wonshik pressed against the most sensitive spot in his body. His lips got ravished by a pair of hungry ones with a light taste of iron. Whimpering in Chan's mouth during the kiss while Wonshik was kissing down his neck, biting hard on the skin right after. A shock wave made Changbin's core tremble and tears of pleasure streamed down his cheeks. His breathing was erratic and he couldn't even kiss Chan properly when his orgasm felt this close. Wonshik's moves were losing in regularity as he felt himself nearing his climax. 

Changbin after a moan pushed Chan away and with his last sliver of strength grabbed Wonshik's nape and pulled him in a kiss which was more tongue and teeth than sweet press of lips. Changbin bit onto Wonshik's lips hard enough to draw blood and muttered a "more" as his eyes still produced more tears. His half brother's eyes stayed buried in his as he snapped his hips more vigorously against Changbin's. He couldn't even make noise anymore. His plea almost silent as Chan was the one holding him up and touching him. He knew his dick must have been red with want and a much needed release up to this point. And feeling Chan's hand down there was all it took for him to climax. He bit his bottom lip a whine resounding in the room as his nails dainty almost teared the comforter up. His release painted Chan's hand and stomach and his whole body tensed. Wonshik grunted against his ear as he himself reached a much needed orgasm. He stilled inside Changbin bruising his hips with his vice like grip. 

Changbin's arms and legs gave in and he fell over Chan taking Wonshik with him, making the poor Chan wince and then laugh out loud. After a moment of deep breathing and for the orgasm to stop it's non stop trembling, both Changbin and Wonshik joined him in his laughing fit. 

"That was fucking amazing" 

Wonshik groaned, leaving Changbin's heat making him complain as usual. 

"Honestly, the both of you are way too hot to handle" 

Commented Chan, he kept Changbin against his chest and combed his fingers through the youngest's hair almost making him purr in pleasure. Changbin wasn't talking his body was too tired. But listening to Wonshik's and Chan's banter made a drowsy smile tug his lips upwards. Maybe he fell asleep between two sets of arms and hushed conversations. All to itself, this stolen was for him to relish into for as long as the memory would stick to him. Which he wished, would be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it uwu


End file.
